bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowler Majuka
"My life lacked purpose in the Gotei 13. I found that purpose in my little Sayuri here" - Rowler Rowler Majuka (まじゅからおら, Majuka Rowler) was the captain of the Fifth Divison of the Gotei 13 before his self-imposed exile to the Human World. He is the current leader of the organization known as Kishikamen. Appearance Rowler's most distinctive feature is his shoulder-length hair the color of freshly spilled blood. His hair is often a bit messy, but he takes care to keep it clean. His eyes match the color of his hair and often bear a sparkle of mischief or curiosity. His body is toned and well-defined due to the consistency of his training. His body bears no mark of his centuries of life, save one. Upon his back is a long scar running from his left shoulder down to his right hip, given to him when he defied Central 46. He most often wears a white undershirt, dark-colored jeans, and strapped black combat boots. When going out he usually wears his Kishikamen trench coat over his undershirt. Sewn onto the back of his trench coat are the kanji for Knight (騎士, kishi ). When he's feeling especially proud, he replaces his ordinary belt with a belt made by his daughter adorned with a silver belt buckle fashioned in the shape of his hollow mask. He almost never removes the silver quincy cross from his neck in homage to his ally, Jiotsu Kasahara, who is fascinated with quincy lore. Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Rowler also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it, though he is rarely seen without the curl of a smile on his lips. Despite his carefree attitude, Rowler is often prone to making sarcastic comments, though he tries to keep them good-natured. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. Rowler also strongly believes that fun comes before working. Rowler is a deeply loyal man, especially to his friends and loved ones. This is demonstrated many times over the course of his life, even going so far as to exile himself after being told that his wife's death would not be investigated. Rowler always attempts to maintain a semblance of respect for his opponents and prefers to fight one on one. He often tries to make small talk and joke around with his opponents during battle, unless the situation is dire. He refuses to fight with children or even in the presence of a child, and will often escort them to safety before returning to fight. He has also shown time and again that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. This is one of the few things that can make him truly angry, alongside threatening or harming his own loved ones and harming innocents. He cares greatly for Sayuri, his adopted daughter, and takes a keen interest in her life. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer her up and spends a great deal of time with her, occasionally postponing Kishikamen training sessions and other appointments to be with his little girl. This can be aggravating for those he had appointments with, as he generally leaves a single sticky note to tell them that he had something pressing come up(which those close to him know is his excuse to be with his daughter). Rowler enjoys spicy foods, though he tends to favor sweeter foods when around his daughter. He is an accomplished cook, even going so far as opening his own restaurant in Karakura Town to cater to beings with high spiritual energy. He's also a master pianist, and often performs for his customers at his restaurant. History For the first few years, Rowler progressed at lightning speeds. He graduated from Shino Academy with top grades in Zanjutsu and Hohō, though his Kido was sorely lacking. After graduating, he professed an interest in joining the Fifth Division, and was granted his request. His skills were superb, and he quickly rose to take the position of fourth seat. There he stayed for the remainder of those next 200 years, not seeking any promotions but working hard for his captain. Despite obviously outclassing the third seat, he refused to be promoted any further since that would mean that he would be taking someone else's position that they had rightly earned. He became friends with many of those in the Fifth Division during this time, and he often organized celebrations for his division. After so many years as fourth seat, Rowler finally gave in and took the rank of Lieutenant after the previous lieutenant died in action. He spent a good 250 years as a lieutenant in the Fifth Division, and became a well-known source of fun for his squad. His world came crashing down though, after he led a team of his comrades out to hunt down a particularly dangerous hollow. This hollow had yet to be positively identified. This was the first Adjuchas that the Gotei 13 had ever encountered and documented, and it slaughtered Rowler's men. While Rowler was able to call for help from his Captain, it was too late for his men. He fell into a deep-set lust for revenge, and for the next few years constantly volunteered to hunt down hollows in the Human World. He was broken from this frenzy of revenge though, by a young girl he met in Rukongai. She was only sixteen years old, but asked him why he looked so sad every time she saw him. He tried explaining to this girl, for what reason he didn't know, that it was his fault that his friends had died. She wouldn't stand for it though, and she had such faith in him that he was a good man that eventually when he visited her, she would call him "Rawr-sama". She renewed the good parts in him, and he began returning to his old self, though he was now wiser to the world. After another fifty years, his captain passed away from a disease he had contracted. On his deathbed, he wrote a recommendation for Rowler to be the new Captain of the Fifth Division. Rowler held his captain's hand as he died, and vowed to honor his wishes. And so Rowler became the captain of the Fifth Division, with recommendations from captains Yoruichi Shihouin, Retsu Unohana, Love Aikawa, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kirio Hikifune, Jushiro Ukitake, and his previous Captain. He spent a long 400 years as Captain of the Fifth Division, and became a well-respected and well-known member of the Gotei 13, due to his willingness to assist and enjoy the company of others. The Fifth Division flourished in his time as Captain, which he credited to his now-adult friend, Sayuri of Rukongai. He consistently missed Captain's meetings to spend time with her, and they eventually developed a deep bond of love together. He took her as his wife only two years before tragedy struck. While the two strolled in the forests around Rukongai, Sayuri fell to the ground, seemingly ill with stomach pains. She then dissipated into nothingness, a product of Sosuke Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. Rowler was claimed soon after, though he fought as hard as he could to overcome the Hollow that had now begun to claim his body. He was left to die by Aizen, and he would have if not for the intervention of his wife's remaining spirit, allowing him to control the hollow within him. He fell unconscious, and awoke, tied to a chair in Central 46. He was questioned by Central 46 as to why he now detected as a hollow, and as to why his wife was nowhere to be found. He gave them answers as best as he could, but they weren't looking for answers. As he was released, he asked what they would do about Aizen's betrayal. Their response was that there was no proof against him, and so the case was closed. Feeling betrayed by his own system of justice, Rowler discarded his captain's haori and stormed out of Soul Society, never again to return as a member of the Gotei 13. He spent the next 94 years perfecting his bond with Akadenkou and learning to control his Inner Hollow. In the year of 1996 he found a young girl whose parents had been killed by Hollows. She was only six years old, and he decided to leave her at an orphanage. When he tried to have her go to the caretaker of the orphanage though, she took a hold of his hand and said she didn't want him to leave her there. His hardened heart melted in response, and he took her home to care for her as his own daughter, naming her Sayuri. For five years he's raised her on his own, pretending to be a human. His "day job" consisted of slaying hollows and running his local restaurant, Akasayuri. He would go home every day to his daughter and spend the remainder of his day with her, enjoying the time they had together. She only recently began making friends at school and staying over at their houses, having sleepovers and being kids. Rowler accepted this as an inevitability, but is happily surprised whenever Sayuri asks him if she can have some "Daddy Time". Sayuri's increasing spiritual energy concerned Rowler, given that the area they lived in was rich with spirit energy and attracted a large number of Hollows every month. He began trying to think of a way to protect her from Hollows, even if he couldn't be around to save her. His plans were accelerated when she was attacked by a Hollow on her way home from school and saved by a rogue shinigami living in the area. And so Rowler founded the organization dedicated to protecting Humans from mindless Hollows and scheming Shinigami alike, which he named Kishikamen (lit. Masked Knights). His first recruit was the rogue shinigami who had saved his daughter, Jiotsu Kasahara, an old friend of his. He has subsequently recruited various other members, one of which he always has watch Sayuri so she isn't attacked again. Powers and Ablities Unparalleled Swordsmanship Specialist: Even after a century of life battling hollows and other various threats, Rowler has found that swordsmanship is his one true calling in battle. His swordsmanship is top notch, ranked among the most skilled in existence. Having been trained by the likes of Love Aikawa, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and even Old Man Yamamoto, Rowler is a swordsman through and through. * Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. * Senmaioroshi (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. Shunpo Master: Rowler is considered to be one of the most proficient Hohō masters ever in all of the Soul Society. He can easily leap tremendous distances in the blink of an eye, remaining undetected the entire time. Often times Rowler will combine Iaido, his preferred style of combat, with Shunpo for devastating effects. * Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in two rapid stabs. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Hakuda Expert: Rowler has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. This comes from his realization that without his Zanpakuto, he would be defenseless. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Kidō Practitioner: As a student at the Shinō Academy, Rowler showed poor skill in Kidō. His century of experience has done little to change this, though he is able to perform Kido below 40 with a respectable amount of skill. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a captain, Rowler had an enormous spiritual pressure. As a Visored, he possesses a monstrously powerful dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Keen Intellect: Despite his oblivious attitude at times, Rowler has shown himself to be a very insightful and perceptive man. Immense Strength: Due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Rowler has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly shown during Bankai and when he fights unarmed. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to escape Seireitei without releasing his Zanpakuto, by merely kicking a hole through the sekki-seki wall that kept him from leaving. Enhanced Durability: When Rowler was brutally attacked from behind during his escape from Seireitei by a captain-level fighter using Bankai, Rowler sustained only a long gash along his back instead of the intended bisection. Enhanced Endurance: Similar to his close friend, Genshirin, Rowler is able to ignore most injuries without them noticeably affecting his performance. TO BE CONTINUED Hollowfication Zanpakuto Relationships Marise Asahina: TBA Trivia *His theme song is "Ignition" by TobyMac. *His battle music themes are: Normal/Playful - "Pleasures of Combat", Shikai/Serious - "Rainbow Dash's Theme", and Bankai/Angered - "Armored Titan's Theme" *His aspect of Death is Sacrifice *Every event in his history has been roleplayed out extensively beforehand and condensed into this wiki for reader convenience *The images found on this page were not drawn by me, though I did commission them for myself. So the OC's depicted in them belong to me and the art belongs to their respective artists, meaning that none of these images may be taken and redistributed. The artists that created these, from DeviantArt, are: Geofffffff. Quotes *(To Jiotsu Kasahara) "The world isn't black and white. It's as many colors as you can imagine, my friend" *(To Jiotsu Kasahara) "I love assassinating assassins. They always look so surprised!" *(To Auarael) "Prior planning prevents piss-poor performance" Gallery Rowlermajuka.jpg|Rowler's Zanpakuto Spirit, Vizard Mask, and Sealed Zanpakuto right before he releases his Shikai.|link=http://geofffffff.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Rowler-Majuka-151968873 commission___akadenkou_by_geofffffff-d5peafg.jpg|Rowler's Shikai, Akadenkou|link=http://geofffffff.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Akadenkou-344987980 commission___tooboe_akadenkou_by_geofffffff-d5pm50l.jpg|Rowler's Bankai, Tooboe Akadenkou|link=http://geofffffff.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Tooboe-Akadenkou-345354213